


Usopp x Reader Sharpshooter

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Usopp saves the day, sharpshooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: How obnoxious!(Y/n) was struggling against the handcuffs and connecting chains that Vice Admiral Smoker had put her in.They had been getting supplies when Smoker saw and recognized them. What bad luck! Going shopping turned into a marathon as she took Smoker's attention from Sanji and Usopp, hoping to buy them some time so they could finish shopping and get back to the ship. She was going to meet them back at the ship but that seemed impossible now with Smoker dangling her from this stupid chain!





	Usopp x Reader Sharpshooter

_ How obnoxious!  _

(Y/n) was struggling against the handcuffs and connecting chains that Vice Admiral Smoker had put her in. 

They had been getting supplies when Smoker saw and recognized them. What bad luck! Going shopping turned into a marathon as she took Smoker's attention from Sanji and Usopp, hoping to buy them some time so they could finish shopping and get back to the ship. She was going to meet them back at the ship but that seemed impossible now with Smoker dangling her from this stupid chain! 

"When I get out of these, I'm kicking your ass!" She growled up, (h/c) hair falling in her face as she struggled to get out of the cuffs. She would have broken them had they been normal chains but they knew her too well and gave Smoker reinforced steel specifically for her and Zoro! 

Smoker blew some cigar smoke into her face and smirked when she coughed and turned her head away from him. 

"You've been getting away for too long. Not anymore. I'm taking you and the other Strawhats in. I have all the bait I need." 

Her head snapped up and she looked at Smoker with wide eyes, realizing he had caught her on purpose. They were going to use her to catch the others?! No way! 

She struggled harder, pulling at the chains. Smoker turned away from her, looking around for Tashigi so they could start their plan when (Y/n) saw someone in the distance. Who would be dumb enough to come out here when a Vice admiral and well known pirate were fighting? She snorted at the thought before the realization dawned on her. 

_ Oh no _ . 

That was one of  _ her  _ idiots. 

She groaned silently, tugging harder on the chains, she pulled with all her might to try and break the dang things! But they weren't budging! At this rate, she'd just as well pull the tree she was chained to out of the ground before she actually managed to snap them. 

She turned her head a bit to see if the person she was looking for was still there and saw Usopp hiding behind a tree, slingshot in hand as he aimed for the perfect shot. 

She looked at Smoker, then Usopp, then the chains. If she could stretch the chains enough, she had no doubt that Usopp could shoot through them if he used the right ammunition. It was worth a shot, for sure. 

She groaned at the pun, making note to stop spending so much time with Brook. 

She growled under her breath and crouched down a bit before pulling on the chains as hard as she could, holding the position to keep it stretched out for Usopp to shoot the chains and rid her of the pain in her shoulders from pulling so hard. 

She glanced at Usopp, hoping he would take the shot when the weight from her shoulders was finally lifted and the sound of steel breaking made her look back before falling into the dirt. She scrambled to stand up, making sure Smoker didn't realize she was free yet and sprinted off towards the ship. 

She didn't want to give away Usopp's position in case she got caught again and hoped he would meet up with her at the ship so he and Franky to take these handcuffs off of her. She had never loved freedom more than in that moment of running from Smoker. That idiot was going to get it good next time she saw him. Once they took these off of her, she was going to give him a good thrashing. 

But the sound of marines shouting had her running faster, hoping above all else that if she gets caught again, that they don't catch Usopp. Worst outcome, she finds them on the next island once she escapes. 

But that never became a problem as she ducked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster while marines ran passed her. She sighed a breath of relief and could finally take her time getting back to the ship. So with that weight off of her, she walked back to the ship, arms still behind her back. 

" _ You look terrible _ ." 

Leave it to Zoro to make a lady feel good about herself. She sneered, pulling at the handcuffs again, hoping to shatter them with how angry she was at Zoro but it didn't happen and she could only groan in frustration. 

"They reinforced their stupid cuffs. Usopp had to save me. I feel like such an idiot. First Smoker catches me and now I can't even break out of the handcuffs? What has this world come to?" 

Zoro laughed, leaning back down and closing his good eye with a grin on his face. 

"Or are you more upset that your knight in shining armor was Usopp and he saw your dumb self struggling with something usually really simple for you?" 

Her shoe hit him in the forehead and he opened his eye in surprise, seeing her socked foot still up in the air and a smile of triumph from successfully hitting him from kicking off her shoe. 

"You're such a jerk." He grumbled, tossing her shoe back at her. She barely dodged, nudging her foot into her shoe and tapping it back in place. 

"You provoked me with your dumb speech. I'm not sorry I reacted." 

Before Zoro could respond, Luffy came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around (Y/n), pulling her towards him. 

"Whoa, (Y/n), I heard you got into a fight with Smoker! Shishishi, why didn't you break the cuffs?" 

She kicked her captain lightly, struggling to pull away from him with her arms behind her back and his rubber arms wrapped around her form at least four times. 

"They reinforced the steel for Zoro and I since we always break out." She grumbled, sulking a bit at the notion that she couldn't break simple cuffs. 

"It was bound to happen. But that steel is  **SUPER** strong!" Her head turned to see Franky smiling up at her from the bottom deck and her head fell back, closing her eyes as her captain held up her full weight. 

"Fraaaaannnnkkkkyyyy, get me out of these cuffs!" She whined, feeling how Luffy stumbled a bit to keep the both from toppling over and everyone on deck, Nami, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper laughed at (Y/n)'s antics. She was so dramatic for someone so strong. 

"Come down here and I'll break them off. Can I keep it when I'm done?" She nodded as Luffy unwound his arms, letting her skip down to Franky when Usopp finally made it back to the ship. 

"Sure, but I want you to fashion something for Zoro and I so we can train to break out of those. I am not getting stuck like that again. He tied me to a tree like a dog." She grumbled, looking over at Usopp who confirmed her whinings. 

"He really did but thankfully I was there to save you! A true hero I was! You should've seen how I-" 

"Less talk, more help. I needed these off like an hour ago!" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

 

Fifteen minutes later and she was finally free from her shackles and the ship was finally sailing away from the island. She cheered in triumph before giving Franky and Usopp both hugs. 

"You guys are my saviors today. I owe you both big time. I'm serious though Franky, I need that steel to train with. I'll beat it one day!" 

Franky ruffled her hair and held the steel up. "I'll do a  **SUPER** job with it! You can count on me!" 

She turned with a smile to Usopp, who stood flustered at being on the receiving end of her gratefulness. She was such a strong and spirited person that when she was happy and sweet, it always left butterflies in Usopp's stomach and this was no exception. 

"Though you really did save me today. You're dying to tell Chopper and Luffy the Usopp version right? Why don't you go woo them with your tale of saving me?" 

Usopp shuffled his feet a bit before rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure they're really excited to hear it but I'd rather stay with you for a little bit. I'm really glad you're okay, you know? You were really struggling when I found you." 

She tilted her head in confusion, not entirely sure what Usopp was getting at. "Well, yeah. But you saved me. That won't happen very often by the way! I prefer when I get to save you. Makes for a way better story on my behalf." 

Usopp laughed and shook his head, pushing her towards the door so they could go back onto the deck. She blushed a bit, not used to him being so... well, pushy. She followed his lead and went back up to where Luffy and them were, not before thanking Franky once again for a super job. 

When they got on deck again, Luffy and Chopper were bugging both of them for details, wanting to hear the story about Usopp saving (Y/n). 

"Alright you two, sit down. It's my turn to tell the story." She said, pulling Usopp with her to sit in front of the two cheerful listeners. 

 

She wasn't one for story telling, but she did her best, embellishing a bit on the tragic fight between her and Smoker, her imprisonment, and of course, Usopp's rescue. 

"And out of nowhere, the chain snaps and I'm let free while Smoker and his idiot troops are chasing after us! Thankfully, Usopp pulled us into an alleyway after our great escape! He really saved us from Smoker's wrath!" 

Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes and a snort from Zoro told (Y/n) that he was listening in and just waiting to make fun of her later. 

Usopp felt his face heat up as he watched her tell the story. Had he told it, it would've been more dramatic, sure, but she was making him out to be the amazing Captain Usopp that he always boasted about. It felt pretty great but she seemed so genuinely happy with his rescue! She even smiled at him a few times during the story, at the parts she didn't embellish, that really did happen. 

He didn't realize he had been staring that much until Sanji had 'accidentally' bumped into him while handing (Y/n) her afternoon snack, glaring at Usopp before turning his attention back to his lovely (Y/n)-swan! 

"Whoa, don't be so mean Sanji! He saved me today! Isn't that worth something to you?" 

Everyone on the ship stopped as they stared at the girl in shock. The very few times she actually needed to be saved, she'd never made such a big deal but here she was, telling Sanji of all people to be nicer to Usopp?! 

"Yeah, ero-cook! Let her go back to telling the dramatic tale of how her true love saved her from her own stupidity!" 

She whipped her head around, glaring daggers at Zoro while Robin and Nami snickered in the distance. 

"You stupid moss ball!" Sanji got to him before she could and they were at each other's throats in seconds. 

Usopp gulped, watching the two fighting before turning back to (Y/n) and seeing something he'd never really seen before. 

Was she... blushing? 

She was trying to cover most of her face with one of her hands, leaning back on the other, but he was certain that she was blushing! He was floored. She looked so cute with a blush on her face and without thinking, he leaned into her personal space. 

She took noticed and turned to look at him in confusion until she took note of the look on his face. He knew! He didn't know what he knew but he knew something. 

She leaned back more, trying not to let Usopp get too close but when she leaned back too far, she fell back and realized that Usopp was now leaning over her fully and she covered her face with both of her hands, trying to hide her blush. He was so close!

"Are you... blushing?" 

There was a deafening silence as everyone stopped. Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting, Luffy and Chopper stopped playing, Franky even popped his head up to see what was going on and all they got to see was (Y/n) covering her face and a confused Usopp. 

"Of course she is. She likes you, you idiot." 

In her head, she had already killed Zoro at least nine different ways before it finally clicked in Usopp's head what was going on. 

"Come on Zoro, stop being stupid! What's really going on?" Usopp turned to look at her again and was worried when she groaned loudly before sitting up a bit, face a cherry red. 

"You're the idiot! I've liked you for months!" She couldn't even bring herself to be anymore embarrassed then she already was. She wasn't sure it was even possible. 

Usopp was quiet for a second, looking over her face and it felt like a very long second before Usopp smiled wide. 

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything?" She whined and fell back with a thud. She covered her face with her hands again. 

"Hfmhph." She grumbled into her hands and Usopp leaned closer, trying to decipher what she'd said. 

"What was that?" 

"I said 'because'. That's why." 

She was so cute and shy that Usopp almost couldn't believe his luck. 

"You know I like you too, right?" She looked at him from the gaps in her fingers and raised an eyebrow, trying not to look too excited as she smiled. 

"Are you... serious?" 

"You're so tough and sure of yourself all the time. What's going on?" He asked, leaning back so she could sit up. She ignored the way the others were looking at them. Zoro was holding Sanji back, a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't bother them by crying. 

"I'm not certain all the time, okay? I just figured, you know, you're you and I'm... well, me? Didn't think you would like me like that." The way she looked down at the deck, fingers scratching at the wood so she wouldn't have to look up at Usopp, it broke his heart. 

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, causing both her and Sanji to gasp, though his was muffled by Zoro's hand, and he smiled widely at her. 

"Of course I'd like you! You're you!" He reached out and took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. "That's what makes me like you so much." 

She smiled back, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and pulled him into a hug, stilling holding onto his hand tightly. 

"Jeez, I guess we're both idiots." She mumbled, pulling back to shyly glance at him. He got the hint though and gave her a short kiss on the lips before jumping and taking her with him. 

"But we're idiots  _ together _ !" He said cheerfully, holding up  their intertwined hands. She laughed and shook her head. 

"Yeah, idiots together. Thanks sharpshooter." She kissed his cheek and he felt like the world was perfect in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Usopp deserves way more love.


End file.
